Slu-Liana Beyne
Slu-Liana Beyne is the daughter of two members of House Beyne and following their death she became the Lady of House Beyne. Liana Beyne has two siblings in the form of Jollen, and Vellia Beyne of which her older brother Jollen was killed during the sack of Castle Beyne, while his sister Vellia was captured during the sack of Castle Beyne and held in Kraegstill where her current wherabouts are unknown. Liana Beyne would be born the second of the children of her parents and during her youth her mother was constantly sick which led to her becoming a mother of sorts at the age of six to her baby sister. Liana's life would change when she would be joined in Castle Beyne by Philip Prester of whom was squiring for her father, and during the time he was there they grew extremely close. Liana Beyne would be nearly completely in love with Philip Prester by the time the two were fourteen and thus when the forces of Lucerne assaulted the lands of Rhunian she was taken by Philip westerward where he hid her in Stormwind for the duration of the conflict alongside her youngest sister Vellia. Liana Beyne would remain a lady at House Starke when the war between Gondor and Lucerne was over, and it would be in Stormwind that she would grow up away from her family in Beyne alongside her beloved in Philip Prester. She would be in Stormwind when she recieved the news that her family had been butchered during the Sack of Castle Beyne and she would attempt to return to her home but was held back by Jon Snow of whom wanted her safe and away from the madness that was happening there. She would be installed the Lady of Castle Beyne when Jamie Lannister would remove Joffrey from the castle and it was here that she returned to alongside her betrothed in Philip Prester of whom renounced his claims on Feastfire leaving his younger brother heir and he would marry Liana the same day. Now Lady of a ruined Castle Beyne she spent the years after this rebuilding the walls and homes of the castle while the entire time she was sent pieces of the body parts of her family by unknown sources but everyone knew it was Joffrey. As the Grand Duchess of the land she attempted to control the state of Rhunion but Joffrey had spelled madness in the land and had aligned many to him despite his madness, but through fear. History Early History Liana Beyne would be born the second of the children of her parents and during her youth her mother was constantly sick which led to her becoming a mother of sorts at the age of six to her baby sister. Young Love Liana's life would change when she would be joined in Castle Beyne by Philip Prester of whom was squiring for her father, and during the time he was there they grew extremely close. Remaining in Stormwind Liana Beyne would remain a lady of the Starke's when the war between Gondor and Lucerne was over, and it would be in Stormwind that she would grow up away from her family in Beyne alongside her beloved in Philip Prester after she and Philip moved there instead of Winterfell. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Family Members House Beyne.jpg|Vlu-Menagil Beyne - Father|link=Vlu-Menagil Beyne Relationships Philip Prester Cover.jpg|Philip Prester - Lover|link=Philip Prester Sansa Starke Cover1.jpg|Sansa Starke - Friend|link=Sansa Starke Philip Prester See Also : Philip Prester Category:Grand Duchess Category:People Category:Human Category:Atlantian Category:House Beyne Category:Matriarch Category:Arch Dutchess